The familiar of chaos
by weasel AKA boundedsumo
Summary: A Master pyromancer is called to be Louise's Familiar but a dark entity follows, will Louise and her new familiar save Halkegenia or will it be devoured by the creatures of darkness
1. Chapter 1

AN: another Random story I'm going to write because I can never Keep my brain on track.

_**The Familiar of Chaos**_

_**Chapter One: The Disciple Of Chaos**_

A Lone Figure sits at the shrine Bonfire, her Chaos Zwei-Hander at her side and her Chaos Longsword in its scabbard, the flames of the Chaos within her weapons burning on their blades like wild fires in the night, unrelenting and brutal, bright like torches that never lose their flame. Her left hand burning with the cursed black flame of the Abyss, her right hand containing the Chaos fire whip, a dancing flame that melts all that it touches.

Sighing, the figure closed her eyes behind the Knight helmet she adorned. Sleeping under the cool light of the Bonfire and letting it fill her with its light and replenishing her vitality and stamina. Slowly, she subconsciously lifted a soul of a great hero from her pack and held it in front of her. She refused to become a hollow and devour the souls of soldiers and lost humans like so many of her kin had.

Quelana had taught her not to succumb to the temptations like the hollow men, instead keep to a path of sanity and some honor in these dark times. The pyromancer put the soul back in to her pack and slowly rose from the bonfire to use the lord Vessel to travel to Oolacile and defeat the Abyss walker once and for all. She had failed the previous battle to end his suffering. This time she WILL succeed or become hollow.

SCENE CHANGE-

the Pyromancer knight stood in front of the fog wall, contemplating the outcome of what could be her final battle, slowly she walked through the fog wall and was greeted with the horrific sight. A human adorned in black armor, His great sword held over his Shoulder a Shattered image of its former glory, a loose fitting ragged blue cloth hung around the mantle was torn and bloodied, the mans left arm that had once held his shield now torn, broken, and covered with dried streams of blood hangs limply at his side.

The helmet and gaps in his armor were black and leaking with the putrid mist of the Abyss, his face couldn't be seen but by the monstrous howls of pain and the sound of terror in the distorted voice one could guess how his face was contorted by the Abyss. Artorias howled again and started toward the Pyromancer. She took her stance with her Zwei-Hander as her heart filled with grief of this once pure and brave warrior. Tears streamed down her face, she breathe in forced and long breaths as the creature raised the tainted great sword and leaped through the air with it's surprising agility.

She rolled to the side as the great sword split air and stone, boiling hot shards of stone hammered at the pyromancer's Knight armor as she took the offensive. She used all of her strength to swing the ultra-great sword but narrowly missed as Artorias ducked under the swing. The Chaos flame imbued into the Zwei-Hander burned and melted the helmet as it passed over, as the Zwei-Hander hit the ground lava and stone splashed, she released her left hand and swiftly pulled her long sword from her right hip and slashed the shoulder plating. The blades tip ripped through the metal, turning it molten and searing the flesh behind it. Artorias howled in pain and fury as he used his broken arm as a whip and struck the Pyromancer in the stomach and sending her flying 15 feet in the air.

She vomited blood onto the closed faceplate of her elite knights helmet, sheathing her long sword she pulled the helmet off and tossed it aside. As she did so she noticed something strange, the stone had turned to grass. Before she could Question it the howl of the Abyss walker pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up as a blast of dark magic tore through her being. She hit the ground screaming and writhing in pain as the abyssal magic burned her armor and skin, immediately she grabbed an estus off her belt and poured it down her throat and the healing effects of the estus took effect.

Artorias charged again, but this time she was ready, the pyromancer rose from the ground and threw her Zwei-Hander to the side and released the Chaos fire whip from her right hand. The searing heat and lava burned the grass and air itself as she lashed out at Artorias. Already in the middle of his strike, Artorias couldn't dodge in time as the whip bashed into him dead center of the chest, the whip came again threw him to the ground.

Again she thew the whip, in a down ward strike, hitting Artorias again and melting through his armor. She didn't stop until Artorias had stopped moving, the Pyromancer slowly approached the fallen warrior, her gold shoulder length hair swept across her face and tears fell freely. "Do not weep for thee, only give thee thy release and redemption for thine failings" Artorias spoke to the Pyromancer in a pained voice fighting the Abyss with the little strength he had left, but with hope sounding from his words. "thy memory shall live on through time, thine worlds Abyss walker" she spoke softly as she unsheathed her long sword and drove it through the Artorias's helmet, burning and melting everything the blade touched. A second later the abyss walker dissipated into white lights that were absorbed into the pyromancer's body and a black sprite was left in the bodies place.

The Pyromancer named Shiala picked up the soul of Artorias and put it in her pack along with all of the other souls she has collected throughout her journey. Shiala looked around as she picked up her Zwei-Hander and flipped it over her back. She saw something that should not have been, instead of a wall there was a group of children, all staring at her either in shock or fear. Most were hiding behind others and a man was in front of the group holding a catalyst raised at her and was speaking in a language she was unfamiliar with.

Magic came forth from the man's catalyst and enveloped her, noticing, Shiala lifted her Zwei-Hander in a defensive stance and the man raised his hands as he spoke... English? "Do not be alarmed! I was just casting a translation spell! We had been trying to speak to you after you slain that...creature and you wouldn't respond." Shiala relaxed her defencive position with the Ultra-great sword a little and asked the sorcerer in a cautious tone "who are you and do you know where this is in Anor Londo?" the man furrowed his brow in confusion "where is this Anor Londo? You are in the Magical Academy of Tristain, on the continent of Halkagania." the students whispered to each other in confusion, "she doesn't know we are in Tristain? Could she be a commoner?" a blonde haired boy asked the girl next to him and she stared at him like he was stupid.

"are you stupid! She used fire magic, strange fire magic but magic non the less!" another student snapped at the blonde hair, "enough!, this has gone on long enough! Louise!" the man shouted and a short pink haired girl standing slightly in front of the group snapped to attention "Y-yes Mr. Colbert!" the girl named Louise Stammered and quickly walked up to Shiala who in response tensed up and gripped her Zwei-Hander with both hands once again but didn't attack. Louise stalled for a second before taking out her own Catalyst and started chanting [you expect me to remember it every time?], when she finished she tapped Shiala's forehead and whispered "please don't be threatened, when I finish the contract I'll answer your questions."

Before Shiala could respond Louise kissed her on the lips and quickly parted from. Blinking, Shiala opened her mouth to ask why but was interrupted by a burning pain on her left hand. She lifted her left hand to see the Ancient writing of the Runes being transcribed. Colbert walked up to her, gently took her hand and started copying the runes. When he was finished he let go of Shiala's hand and nodded, "best get back to class every one," the class dispersed and walked back to the large castle. "when we get back to my room we can ask questions" Louise informed Shiala and started to walk back to the castle as well, Shiala thought it best follow so she walked behind the small sorceress.


	2. Chapter 2 Don't screw with a master Pyro

**The Familiar Of Chaos**

**Ch. 2: Don't screw with a Pyromancer**

The room was about average for a sleeping area, as Shiala entered Louise's room she looked to the little one in Question who was on her bed looking at Shiala, appearing nervous as to what she should ask. "Ask little one, I shall not be offended." Shiala said flatly, making Louise jump a little before looking at her Familiar, "who are you, I have never seen magic like that and how was your weapons ignited and how are they not now?" Louise asked a little to quickly.

"To answer your first Question I am a master pyromancer, one who uses pyromancy, it is not magic, it is something that is connected to life in and of itself, I manifest the flame of life in physical form, and also shift its form to my purpose and will its use against my enemies. My weapons were infused with chaos pyromancy of a very special ember and react to my touch, now it is dormant but when I'm in need, I use my pyromancy to reach out and call it to my aid. When it is released the flames of chaos will become visible to all, those who are smart enough keep away, if they are not then they get a deadly gash and searing burns."

"What was that creature...no I don't want to know but after you defeated it what was that you picked up?" Louise asked, "that was a soul, some creatures, or people have special souls that are brighter than most. There are many kinds of souls, the smallest belong to lost undead, then undead soldiers, soldiers, great soldiers, warriors, great warriors, hero's, and lastly, the souls of great hero's. They can even have very special souls that can be fused and transformed into weapons. This is one of those Souls, the soul of one who was swallowed by the abyss."

"what is the Abyss?" Louise questioned, almost scared to know the answer, "The Abyss is like a cancer of the world, feeding off life, an endless black chasm, never ending, always hungry, living and not living, moving and not moving at the same time, and cannot be stopped, only delayed. Manus is the Father of the Abyss, feeding off the Humanity that created the humans." Shiala explained further "what is Humanity?" Louise asked, completely freaked out now, Shiala took her right hand and placed her hand on Louise's chest "the thing that is inside every human being, humanity was created from the Dark Soul, used to father the human Race, the Dark Soul was taken from the Abyss by a creature that has been lost through time and it created us. In my time, a man called Dark Wraith Kathe created The Dark Wraiths, creatures like Manus that consume humanity and return it to the Abyss, to try to make the Dark Soul whole Again. That is enough, you need to rest" Shiala stated has she saw Louise shivering visibly trying to make sense of what she has just been told. Louise nodded and got into bed (she already had her night cloths on).

NEXT MORNING

Shiala walked behind her 'master' as she walked to the grounds "today there are no classes so the second year students can bond with their familiars." Louise stated simply as she walked to a table and sat down, Shiala began to take a seat as well but something bumped into her and she heard a female voice, she turned and saw a maid on the ground. Shiala offered a hand and the maid took it "Oh, I'm so sorry! I was off somewhere else, please forgive me!" the Maid bowed over and over again, "It is alright little one, just go back to your duties" Shiala replied and sat down. Looking around, she saw strange creatures wandering around with students, one was an eye that had no body, another was a serpent that reminded her of her two rings of deformed dragons, that reminded her of the gaping dragon.

She clearly remembered that monstrosity of a dragon, deformed by its obsession of eating every living creature in sight and its mouth covered half of its body mass. These strange creatures though had no hostility towards the students but Shiala figured that it was because of bond between master and servant, Shiala frowned that the idea of her being here. A few minutes later Shiala had another person run into her (what was with people and running into things? Seriously!) Shiala turned and looked down to another girl, except she was crying and holding her face in her hands. Shiala lifted the girls face "why do you weep child?" she asked in a Mothers tone to not cause fear, the girl looked up and started crying harder "Guiche broke my heart! He said that he loved me and only had his eyes for me! I was bringing him My bread (I don't remember the thing that was in the show) that I had made and he was with another girl! He was already in a relationship and he toyed with my feelings!" the girl couldn't stand it any longer and threw herself against Shiala and cried even harder than before. Shiala patted the child's head and asked "where is this man who would toy with a maidens heart like a doll?" The girl pointed to a blond haired boy yelling at the maid who had bumped into her earlier, Shiala nodded and started walking towards the boy with the crying girl in tow.

When she reached the boy he was about ready to strike the maid, his fist flew but didn't hit its target. "Wh-" was all he was able to say as he was shoved back by Shiala's hand and landed on his behind, all the students that were there looked just about as shocked as Guiche as they looked at Louise's Familiar. "H-how dare you!" Guiche yelled in anger "do you not know the proper respect for a noble!" "why were you about to strike the maid?" "why shouldn't I?! She scarred the reputation of two noble ladies an-" Guiche was cut off as Shiala gently brought the weeping girl in sight "She says different" Shiala simply stated as she glared at the playboy. "apparently you do not know how to behave properly in front of a noble and spread lies, very well! I challenge you to a duel! Meet me in the Vestri Court in 10 minutes commoner!"

Shiala looked at the playboy, "you do not want to go down this road young one, very talented Mages have gone up against master Pyromancers and have always failed. I am a Master Pyromancer of Chaos, the most deadly pyromancer and you are but a child Mage, still in school. If you insist on dueling it will end very badly for you" she stated coldly, but the playboy's 'pride' didn't allow him to back down and he rose his wand and started walking towards the Vestri Court. Shiala sighed "foolish boy, girl, lead me to this Vestri Court."

Shiala stood in front of Guiche about 40 feet away, Smirking the playboy raised his wand and stated simply "I am surprised you didn't run away peasant! My name his Guiche the bronze and you shall be fight my bronze Valkyrie's" he then flicked his Rose and four Valkyries appeared in front of him, Louise ran to the front of the crowd and yelled "Guiche Stop!" but the Valkyries were already attacking, Shiala lifted her Zwei-Hander and with one fluid motion cut all of the Valkyries in half as soon as they got close. Guiche summoned more and sent them towards Shiala, she released her Zwei-Hander and put her right hand in front of her. The first Valkyrie came in range, Shiala let the Black Flame in her hand loose and it engulfed the bronze creation in searing cursed flames. The Valkyrie wreathed and if it could scream it certainly would have, the crowd even had to take a couple of steps back as they watched the Valkyrie melt and the other Valkyries standing there trying to comprehend what had happened.

Guiche summoned 10 more and sent them to surround Shiala. In response she smiles and raises her left hand, heat burst from her and the grass around her feet singed and burned away as she raised her hands above her hand. Even air burned and coiled away from the heat of the flames swirling around her, in one fluid motion planted her hands on the ground and fire and lava burst forth from the ground, everything burned in a heat of almost 700 degrees F. the Valkyries melted instantly and the heat and fire licked at the ground and crowd making them fall back, Shiala let loose the wrath of the chaos firestorm upon everything, and sent it towards Guiche who in response screamed and fell down yelling that he conceded defeat. The fires burned and he yelled out in pain but as soon as they did they stopped and dispersed, leaving the court yard blackened in smoldering heat and a badly burned Guiche. Shiala walked to the crying boy and spoke, "had this been a battle to the death, you, Guiche the brass would be nothing but a scorched black pile of bones and charred scraps of flesh. Do not take your survival lightly child for this is a lesson to all students and novices who challenge those who are infinitely more powerful and experienced than you." Shiala took the boy in her arms and lifted him to his feet and slowly they walked to the medical facility in the school, the other students were to stunned to the fact that she had beaten a noble that they didn't really register the pyromancer carrying Guiche.


	3. Chapter 3: The Teacher Part I

**The Familiar Of Chaos**

**Ch. Three: Teacher Part I**

Shiala looked to the setting sun out side of the balcony of Louise's room, Guiche was healed without incident and Shiala nor him were reprimanded for the duel. Shiala put her elbow on the balcony overlook and rested her head on her hand, she she thought of all of the events that had transpired and how she would live here with humans. They weren't undead, the dark sign hasn't afflicted these people, she hadn't seen any Bonfires either. So it wasn't insane to suggest that Shiala had been taken to another land untouched by the dark sign. Shiala smiled as she remembered the undead souls that she had met, the man she had named Oscar, The Crest Fallen, a man who guided those but hated doing it and having the possibility of them never returning.

The Fire Link shrine fire keeper, a mute but understanding friend, the undead merchant in the burg, an interesting fellow to be sure. Then Solaire of Astora, a joyful man who loved cooperation between everyone, Siegmier of Catarina, a man of patience but had a boundless spirit for adventure. Oswald of Carim, a man shrouded in mystery and evil, but she couldn't help being interested in him, the fair lady, a sister of Chaos and her masters younger sister, and so many others that had helped Shiala time and time again. Memories flooded back to the Master Pyromancer as she thought of Sen's Fortress.

FLASH BACK

She had made it through every trap and snake man. Clearing every stage and eventually got to the next Bonfire, Shiala made her way up the walk ways and plat forms until she came across a dead body holding a crossbow. Interested, she pick up the weapon and held it in her grasp, it was longer than a normal crossbow and heavier than the reinforced crossbow, it had a magnifying glass at the back near the stock of the weapon, and a pointed cross at the nose, curved to allow the bolt to be fired. Shiala raised the weapon and look through the glass, her vision in the glass felt like it had zoomed in, the tower that was 120 feet away looked as if it were 30 feet away and the crosses point was in the center. Shiala pulled the the bows string back to the trigger release and felt how strong it was, carefully she put in a narrow bolt found with the weapon into the slot after the string and aimed at a Crossbow Balder Knight standing in front of a door way.

Aiming for its face, Shiala pulled the trigger and the bolt whipped from the weapon with frightening speed, the bolt struck the knight full force, hitting just below the right eye the bolt passed straight through the skull and the body flew back as its head snapped upward. The recoil of the weapon was astoundingly more recoil than any other crossbow Shiala had seen, but she liked the crossbow so she put it in her Bottomless box.

She reached the top tower, she had killed the giant bomb thrower and had come back down to the fog wall when she noticed a side tower to her left, curious she crossed the narrow walkway and entered a small room. The only thing in it was a table and chair, Shiala looked to the left and spotted shining white writing on the ground, she walked to it and touched the sign. It felt warm to her touch as she swiped her hand over it and as soon as she pulled her hand back the symbols expanded and formed a circle of light and a figure emerge from the opening through time and space as if it were apart of this world.

The figure was clad in Black Iron armor and held in the left hand a massive iron great shield and in his right a black Iron ultra great sword. Standing fully erect, the figure looked to the Master Pyromancer as if waiting for direction. Shiala bowed politely and started out the door, when they reach the fog wall Shiala lifted her Zwei-Hander and eagle great shield and Tarkus followed suit. Both summoner and summoned walked through the fog gate to the Iron guard to Anor londo.

End Flashback

Shiala set her bottomless box at the foot of Louise's bed and opened it, she took out the sniper crossbow that was now imbued with the chaos flame. Smiling Shiala silently thanked the Black smith Vamos for making her Chaos magic imbued weapons, Shiala placed the crossbow back into the box and closed it. She then heard Louise mumbling, slowly as to not wake her up Shiala walked to the side of the bed and sat down on the small mattress that was brought up.

Shiala then noticed Louise's heavy breathing, she twisted in the bed and clenched her fists on the sheets as tears rolled down her face, Shiala knew that her young master was having a nightmare and a strong one at that. Shiala got up and quietly but swiftly took off her Elite Knights armor, she took out her simple cloths and put them on. After wards she slowly got into the bed and took Louise's hand, Louise stopped twisting but didn't wake.

Shiala laid down and drew Louise into an embrace, whispering calming words in her ear, after a few minutes, Louise stopped crying and moving, finally letting sleep take her. Shiala let sleep take her as well, keeping Louise in a protective embrace and letting her Pyromancy touch the child to sooth her and keep her calm. In the dark room the two sleeping figures glow in a warm, soft light as they slept through the cold night, in this state they did not notice the dark creature looming over the window, watching silently as it was kept from harming them. The dark creature slithered from the window and disappeared from the castle grounds unknown to the staff and guards.


End file.
